


Warmth

by thisisnotwhatihadplanned



Series: familiarity [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiatus, jenna misses tyler, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotwhatihadplanned/pseuds/thisisnotwhatihadplanned
Summary: Jenna's sleepy.





	Warmth

Jenna's eyes were trying to close, her shoulders sore from laying on the couch for too long. She usually records the Chopped marathons to have on in the background while she works on something. Tonight it was picking the light fixtures for their bathrooms. Tyler wouldn't care about the design, so Jenna happily made her home exactly how she wanted.

Music was Tyler's outlet and domain, and Jenna's house was hers. She knew from experience that a warm home did wonders for her mental health. If flowers and light made her happy, she was going to spread that joy all around her. Each fluffy blanket and wide window served a purpose. 

But there was an absence. She needed her husband. 

When Tyler started the new album they made an agreement. Jenna knew Tyler could forget everything but the music right in front of him. It was magic to watch him create, but he had a tendency to zoom in on one thing. Jenna asked him to sleep in their bed every night. No crashing on the studio couch, and no laying down for twenty minutes to say you were up there (her husband absolutely would try to argue on a technicality). 

It was four am and she felt no weight or warmth on the left side of the bed. Jenna needed warmth. Her sisters-in-law were on vacation; she hadn't had a proper conversation with anyone all day. She craved Tyler, his cheeks that were now prickly; he seemed to forget what a razor was. Maybe they didn't have any in Dema. 

Jenna smiled at that. Tyler told her first, laying out the intricate workings of a world full of darkness and artificial light. 'You're a Bandito, because you helped me out of there.' 

She was a bandito, and she had to take Tyler out of his basement confines and up, up into her arms. Jenna walked downstairs. 

And then downstairs again. She knocked. There wasn't a door to close, but she wanted to alert Tyler of her presence. He's hunched over his keyboard, headphones on his head, though they don't hide how greasy his hair is. There's a beard covering his soft cheeks, and Jenna's heart stings, she's missed the comfort and stability that face brings. 

"Miss you." 

Tyler takes his headphones off. 

"Sorry, what?"

"Miss you, Ty." Jenna's voice lacks it's usual brightness. He looks into her eyes. 

Such an icy blue for such a warm woman. 

"Sorry, baby." He stretches out, reaches for Jenna. She rests her hand on his shoulder. His eyes were slightly glazed over, and she know's she's broken his trance. 

"Lemme save this, then I'll be up." 

"'Kay." 

Jenna takes a seat on the little couch behind Tyler. She knows he wants to come to bed, but will usually say 'one tweak' or 'let me match this up to the click track' and it turns into hours if work. 

But tonight she hears two clicks and then Tyler's standing up. His hips crack and pop. 

Jenna can't help but notice how sweet he looks right now. His hoodie rides up when he reaches his hands to the ceiling, showing his stomach. 

There will be time for that later. Right now Jenna wants to fall sleep with her husband. 

The trek back to their bedroom is wordless, both too tired to make conversation. Tyler strips down and snuggles into the thick blankets. Jenna climbs in after. Tyler lays his head on Jenna's chest. His hands run through her hair, idly stopping every few minutes to twirl the blonde strands around his finger. 

"I can hear your heartbeat Jenna." 

"Really?" 

Tyler nods against her. His chin hairs scratch her chest. "'s nice, a change of pace from all the music." 

Jenna doesn't answer, instead rubbing small circles into his back with her palm.

"I wanna take tomorrow off, maybe paint that bonus room down the hall." 

"Mhm." 

"Did you pick a color?" 

"I was thinking a soft yellow." 

"Pretty. Yellow's hopeful." 

Jenna smiled at her husband's words. Things always meant more to him than the face value.

"Love you Jen." He's half asleep. 

"Love you too baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
